


Little Fears

by devil



Category: Rayman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre isn't as fearless as Reflux thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fears

"Reflux! Get in here, get in here RIGHT NOW!"

Reflux freezes up, hearing Andre’s shrill yells. They sounded more urgent than usual, in fact, they sounded terrified. Despite his small size, Andre was confident and fearless. Hearing such screams has the Knaaren scared even as he bolts toward the direction of Andre’s voice, nearly ripping a door off it’s hinges to get to him.

When he makes it to the room, what he finds is the Black Lum standing on a chair, up against the wall as if he was trying to cling to it. The young man looks absolutely terrified, sweat forming on his face. 

"Andy, are you ok?" Reflux looks around, trying to find the source of danger. There seems to be nothing in the room except a bowl of fruits. Perhaps the man didn’t like fruit?

"DO I LOOK OK, YOU DUMBASS? KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS ME!" Andre flails his arms pointing in the direction of the floor. Again, Reflux tries to find the source of Andre’s distress, but there seems to be none.

Finally, a small spider starts to walk forward. Upon seeing it move, Andre lets out a shriek. ”WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, GET IT!”

Confused, Reflux looks from the bug to the Lum. ”Kill the spider?”

"YES, YOU MORON! KILL THE SPIDER!" Yelping when it gets closer, Andre hops from the chair to a near by couch, holding a pillow out like a shield. 

Still not entirely sure on what was going on, Reflux takes a large step forward, squashing the bug. 

"FINALLY!" Andy lets out a relieved sigh, though he still seems stressed over the whole ordeal. His knuckles have started to turn white from how tightly he’s holding the pillow. Red eyes darting around, he examines the room. "Do you think there’s any more of them? I don’t want them to touch me. They’re so DISGUSTNG, BLECH!"

Reflux just stares at him for a few moments before a smile tries making it’s way onto his face. He’s able to repress it with ease, though, knowing seeing it would throw Andre into hysterics again. 

"Come here." Not giving the Lum time to react, he picks him up into his arms, holding him bridal style.

"WHAT DO YA THINK YOU’RE DOING?" Showing his displeasure at the action, Andre kicks and punches at the much, much larger man. “PUT ME DOWN!”

"Making sure you’re safe from spiders." Reflux replies, not even phased by the attacks on his body.

Immediately stopping, Andre looks around again. Now, he holds tightly onto Reflux, wrapping his arms around him. Under his breath, he lets out an irritated huff, muttering the words ‘thank you’.


End file.
